Recommendations help to enhance a user's search experience on the Internet and are especially helpful when a user does not know a lot about a topic. For instance, the user may not know which search queries yield useful information about the topic or which Web pages are relevant to the topic. Although recommendation systems exist, they are usually domain specific and recommend only one type of information. For example, a recommendation system may only recommend Web pages (often from the same domain), or search queries, or products but not all of these at the same time.